poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Pepper Clark
Pepper Mildred Clark'' is a skunk with a talent for comedy. She is often trying to think up new pranks, tricks, and jokes to tell/show to others but she can sometimes take things way too far without even realizing it until the person she's talking about is hurt or insulted. Pepper did this to Penny Ling one time and wanted nothing more than to be her friend again and for Penny Ling to forgive her. Personality Pepper is a very fun, comedic little skunk who loves to crack jokes and play usually harmless pranks on others. Sometimes her pranks or jokes can be mean or rude, but she doesn't seem to realize this until the person she has teased or pranked begins to cry or tells her off for it. Pepper will also use her humor or tricks to try to perk others up when they seem upset. Being a skunk, Pepper hates it when others reference a skunk's natural musk. She isn't normally smelly and it only happens when she is nervous or scared. When she is excited or very happy, she'll release a pleasant smelling scent instead. It's been revealed however that she can also willingly spray if she needs to use it for some reason. Other Outfits *Spy Gear *For the fashion show, Pepper wore a pink wig with a small blue top hat with purple flower on it. Along with a red clown nose, purple and white blouse with a small blue bow tie, and a blue skirt with a bunch of color. *Dark gray beret with a dark gray sweater *A light colored wig with bangs making it almost resemble an octopus. Along with multilayer pearl necklace. *A gray-yellow and brown Scottish outfit with minor jewelry and a single braid of hair. *An Arabian-esque attire consisting of a teal dress with pattern, gold dangly earrings on a hoop piece, and gold necklace. *A purple jacket with multicolored pockets, purple skirt, and pink gag flower to match the pink flower on her head. *Black skirt with teal and hot pink ruffles, a dark purple-pink necklace, and black-gray cap. *When dressed as a fruit dancer, Pepper wore a blue, dark blue, and purple dress with purple at her neck and on the cloth worn on her head with the fruit attached. *During The Sweet Shop Song, Pepper wore the same glittery blue dress with white gloves and sky blue neck piece. Her hair was styled as a fancy beehive, giving it an ice cream appearance with candies decorating it. *For Penny's fantasy, Pepper had pulled her bangs into a fancier, curly manner. She wore a simple outfit consisting of a crystal colored shawl held with a gold necklace and pair of gloves. *A minty dress in a Star Trek spoof. *When Pepper was little she wore a purple and pink blouse/dress and had noticeable freckles. Her bangs straightened slightly, and she had small pigtails held with purple bows. *Slightly older after the previous, Pepper wore a pink colorful top with straight, shortened bangs and wavy hair. She had head gear and braces, and was seen with a straw hat. *A white blouse with purple vest, blue jeans, black belt with black cowboy boots, a pair of white gloves, and a teal bowtie to match the bows on her orange wig. She had a pink clown nose with pink makeup, and also wore a black cowboy hat with purple band. *During their time dressed up using the candy, Pepper's hair and markings on her tail was blue themed with many sprinkles. She had orange frosting around her eyes, as well as blue and pink, and wore a ripped up bag/cloth for a skirt. *A doctor's uniform with bright yellow and blue makeup around her eyes. Her bangs were worn differently. Trivia *Pepper will meet the FT Squad in ''The FT Squad Goes to Littlest Pet Shop. *Pepper will meet Team Robot in Emerl's Adventure's of Thomas & Friends: The Adventure Begins *Pepper is best friends with Charlie, Pinkie Pie, Genie, Mako and Fozzie Bear. *Pepper is voiced by Tabitha St. Germain, who also voices Princess Luna and Rarity *Pepper will will meet Thomas, Twilight Sparkle, and their friends in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Littlest Pet Shop: Blythe's Big Adventure. *Pepper guest stars in Brian Griffin's Adventures of Planes, Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Planes: Fire & Rescue, Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of King Kong, Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of The Terminator, Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of The Terminator II: Judgment Day, Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of The Terminator III: Rise of the Machines, Thomas, Twilight Sparkle and The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, The Witch, and The Wardrobe, Thomas, Twilight Sparkle and The Chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian, Thomas and Twilight's Adventure with Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius and Thomas and Twilight Sparkle meet Shrek. Gallery 11770688_1618479018441681_1470388216_o_by_varg45-d931jhr.png|Younger Pepper Clark Pepper Clark corrupted by the DarkSide.png|Pepper Clark corrupted by the DarkSide Pepper Clark (corrupted wielidng Lightsaber).png|Pepper Clark (Corrupted by the Sith) Pepper Clark (Human).png|Pepper Clark as a Human Category:HEROINES Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Animal characters Category:Pets Category:Skunks Category:Animals Category:Comedians Category:Frankie Stein and Draculaura's Adventures allies Category:The FT Squad Allies Category:Tino's Adventures allies Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Barney's Allies Category:Mr. Conductor's Adventures Team Category:Team Robot's Best Allies Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Faline's Ohanna members Category:Honored Guests to Canterlot Category:Remorseful characters Category:Littlest Pet Shop Characters Category:Singing characters Category:Brian Griffin's Adventures allies Category:Supporters of the Cutie Mark Crusaders Category:Lilo & Stitch's Adventures team Category:Tomboys Category:Characters voiced by Tabitha St. Germain Category:Littlest Pets Category:In-Love Characters Category:Love Interests Category:Acrophobic Category:Girlfriends Category:Hiatt Grey's Honorary Team Members Category:Acrophobia Category:Sega Ultimate All-Stars League Team Category:Peter Pan and Tinkerbell's Adventures Allies Category:Connor Lacey's Adventure allies Category:Mischievous Heroes Category:Tricksters Category:Comic Relief Category:Noah's Adventure allies Category:Ryan F-Freeman's Adventure Allies